Aishiteru
by China Dolly
Summary: What will happen when Duo tells to Heero that he loves him? Will Heero be mad or does he feel the same way? DuoxHeero Please R


**Heero & Duo's room**

'Whoa!' The scream echoed through the safe house, but everybody slept on. Bathing in sweat a boy sat up. He had long chestnut hair that hung in a braid and his lavender eyes were wide open. Duo. He sighed heavily and lay down again. 'Sister Helen.' He whispered softly. Then he turned his head to the empty bed on the other side of the room. 'What the Hell. Where did he go?' He said. Then he heard the front door close and footsteps were coming near the room. Curious he sat up and watched the door open. A boy with coffee brown hair and Prussian eyes stepped into the room. He walked to the empty bed and sat down, that was when Duo spoke again.

'Heero?'

'Hn,'

'Where've you been?'

'Nowhere.'

'Heero?'

'It's none of your business Maxwell.'

'But Heero!' Duo sputtered. 'We're partners.'

'Yeah, so? That we fight together doesn't mean we do everything together.'

'But...'

'Maxwell, go to sleep.' Heero said on a harsh voice. Duo sighed and lay down, crawling himself up in the sheets. 'I was only worried.' He murmured then. 'Worried for what?' Heero asked, and immediately Duo sat up. Did he just heard hope in Heero's voice? 'Well I-I.'

'Maxwell?'

'You.'

'Me, but why?'

'Because I care about you. No wait,' Duo said, throwing all his feelings out. 'I love you Heero. The great Yuy, the...'

'Duo?' Heero asked. 'Y-yeah?' Duo answered on a scared voice. 'Go to sleep.' Heero said, turning around on the bed.

Tears were shining in Duo's eyes as he stood up and left the room without a word.

**Next morning**

With a big yawn Quatra walked into the room. When he came past the couch he saw Duo lying there. 'Mmm, morning Duo.' He said, still yawning. Then his eye fell on a scissors that was laying on the table. His eyes widened when he saw several drops of blood laying next to it. 'Duo? Duo!' He yelled then. He ran to the front of the couch and saw Duo. His wrists were cut open and little strands of blood dripped down. 'Quat what's wrong?' Trowa said when he and Wufei stepped into the room but when they saw Duo they both gasped. Quatra was holding Duo by his shoulders and looked at him with a worried look. 'Duo, wake up! Duo!' He yelled to his friend. 'Winner, what happened to him?' Wufei asked. 'I don't know, I found him like that. We've got to bring him to his bed so we can take care of his wrists!' Quatra said lifting Duo up with Trowa's help.

When Duo lay in the bed Quatra and Trowa were sitting at the bar in the big kitchen. Quatra had a big mug with tea in his hands and he looked to Trowa with a worried gaze. 'What's it Quat?'

'I'm worried about Duo. I want to know why he cut himself. I mean, I felt something and I wanted to talk with him about it but he always seemed to avoid me for it.'

Then the door slammed close and Wufei stepped into the room. 'How is he?' Trowa asked. 'He's asleep now and the bleeding stopped.' Wufei said, sitting down. 'Did he say anything?' Quatra asked suddenly. 'Yeah but it's kind a strange. He just keeps repeating Yuy's name.' They all looked up when they heard a couch coming from the doorway.

'Heero!' Trowa said startled. 'Heero,' Quatra asked. 'Yeah?'

'Can you come with me for a second please?' He asked again. Then Heero nodded and followed Quatra to his and Duo's room.

**Heero & Duo's room**

'What happened to Duo?' Heero asked frightened when he saw Duo laying in the bed with bandages around both of his wrists. 'You're worried about him?' Quatra asked with a little smirk, something that was unlike Quatra. 'No I-I I don't... yes.' He said after several minutes. 'Do you have any clue why he did this to himself?'

'Did? What did he do then?'

'He cut himself with a scissors in both his wrists.'

'What?!' Heero almost yelled then.

'Nnn... Heero,' They both heard Duo whimper. 'Duo.' Heero said softly but Duo just slept on.

'But you still didn't answer my question Heero. Do you have any clue why he did this to himself?'

'Yes, I think I have.' Heero whispered. 'Then tell me.' Quatra said. And then Heero told Quatra the same thing the evening before happened.

'That explains a lot. But how do you feel for Duo Heero?' Quatra asked with a soft voice. 'I-I don't know Quatra, I really don't know. I mean, I feel different by him. When I'm with you or Wufei I still feel like a soldier but when I'm with Duo, I feel comfortable and safe... I feel... home.' Heero stated.

After that Quatra only smiled and walked out the room.

**three day's later                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 **

'Quatra, no! I don't want to talk with you about it.' Duo yelled as he walked through the house. 'Duo, you're such a stubborn!' Quatra said, following Duo through the house. 'Well rather stubborn then talking to you.' He said as they came into the living room. His words made Heero, Trowa and Wufei look up to the two of them. 'But Duo.'

'No! Why can't anybody in this stupid house just stay away from me and don't intrude my business?'

'Duo, just listen. You're heart-broken because of it, everybody can see that!' That made Duo stand still in the middle of the doorway to the backyard. When he turned around everybody was stunned because he had a big grin on his face. 'Heart-broken? I think your mistaken Quatra. I'm not heart-broken, I think this incident only made it better.'

'Duo, don't talk nonsense! You can't deny your feelings just because someone didn't answer them!'

'I'm not denying anything Quatra, and I'm going to fix Death Scythe before the next mission, you should do the same with Wing Zero Heero.' Duo said, looking to Heero. Heero only nodded. 'Okay then, see ya at the car.' Duo said cheerful as he walked away. Then Heero stood up and Trowa opened his mouth to say something but Heero was to fast. 'No Trowa, leave it.' He said, making Trowa stop and when he walked past Quatra, Quatra whispered something to him. 'Tell him how you feel for him. Trust me, an better opportunity you won't get that fast.' And again Heero only nodded.

**half an hour later**

'Ah, this is just fantastic! Driving at full speed, the wind through my hair and on my way to my precious Death Scythe!' Duo said, throwing his head back in the wind. The red BMW Z4 raced over the way while it was going to the base where the two Gundams were standing. 'What do ya think Heero, isn't this just great?' Duo asked with his big grin of appearance on his face. 'Yeah, fantastic.' Heero said on kind a annoyed voice. 'Duo, stop the car.'

'Why?'

'Cause I wanna talk to you.'

'Talking can inside the car.'

'Just stop that stupid car! I wanna talk to you and it's important and I don't want to do that in this stupid red car!' Heero said. 'Okay, okay, you don't have to yell to me.' Duo answered with a grin from ear to ear.

When Duo had parked the car in a big grass-plot he looked to Heero.

'So what was it you wanted to talk about?'

'Well first you have to explain me why you are acting like a fool! Cutting yourself and just walking around with that grin the whole day.'

'Fool? You think I'm a fool?' Duo asked with an hurt and unsure voice. 'No, I think you're acting like it the last time.'

'O,'

'Well, why?' Heero said, getting a little impatient. 'I-I... because of you.' Duo whispered softly. 'Me?'

'You don't understand anything do you?' Duo yelled suddenly. When  Heero looked at him with a shocked face he went on. 'I told you, four long days ago, that I loved you and you just... just did like it was nothing. Like it was just another soldier you had killed. You never gave a damn! And now everybody is asking me what's wrong. Of course Quatra was right, of course I've got a broken heart! Of course I know you will never love me the same way I love you.'

'But Duo I...'

'No! Stop talking to me Yuy! I'm sick of your lies and weak excuses to convince me nothing's wrong, because there is. There's plenty enough wrong to grin for me the whole day cause live is just unreasonable and unfair! And I've got enough reasons just to hate you!' Past that a silence fell between them.

Then Duo started the car again and drove to the road. 'What are you think your doing Duo?'

'Driving to the base, the conversation is over if you ask me, and I don't think talking to yourself is such a good opportunity.'

'No, the conversation isn't over yet, not at all! Stop the car Duo, NOW!' Heero yelled angry. 'NO, I don't. So shut up and just wait until were at the base so you can fix Wing Zero.' Duo said conflicting. After that Heero closed his eyes and turned his head to the road.

**at the base**

They arrived at the base and Duo stopped the car. Without saying anything or looking to Heero he walked into the base and than to the great hall were their Gundams stood. Then Heero grabbed duo by the both of his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

'Duo, just listen for a second.'

'And give me just one good reason why in the whole world I should do that.'

'Because I-I love you too.'

'Rubbish, don't lie to me like that Yuy!'

'I'm not lying Duo.' Heero explained softly. 'O soyouputmethrough thiswholemessthoselongfourday'sonlybecauseyouwerescaredIwouldsayno toyouafterIalreadysaidIlovedyou?' Duo yelled in one breath. 'Wow Duo, think of the breaths between words, I don't want you to choke in it.' Heero said with difficulty. 'Now what was it what you said?'

'I said the you put me through this whole mess, those long four days and only because you were scared I would reject you after I already told you I loved you?' Duo said now, his voice rising with every word he said. 'Y-yes I did.' Heero said, his voice turning even yet softer then it already was. 'Why for God damn sake?' Duo asked then angrily. 'Cause I was scared. For what I felt, and still feel and for… you. Even if you told me you loved me I was afraid. I didn't knew why I felt comfortable and home when I was with you but now I know it's… love.' Heero said with a doubt. 'Aishiteru Duo. Aishiteru.' Heero said then, opening up his heart. Then he looked to Duo with pain in his eyes. 'But do you still love me, Duo?'

'I-I' Duo stuttered but he never got the chance to finish his answer because Heero pulled him closer in a fierce and passionate kiss. Slowly Duo answered the kiss but soon they had to back away cause lack of oxygen won it.

'Aishiteru Heero, always.' Duo murmured as he lay his head in the other boys chest.

**end**

**Authors note: **

**Well this was the first story I've ever brought to but it had a lot of errors and not enough enters in it, so I read it again, put in some new enters and voila, a improved story hehe, please review.**


End file.
